Sob a chuva
by Tay DS
Summary: Apenas correr e fugir talvez fosse a solução naquele momento. Oneshot. Fanfic feita para o VI Challenge de Nova Geração do Fórum 6V.


**Nome:** Sob a chuva

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** +13 / T

**Sinopse: **Apenas correr e fugir talvez fosse a solução naquele momento. Oneshot. Fanfic feita para o VI Challenge de Nova Geração do Fórum 6V.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a tia Jo Rowling. Até porque, se me pertencesse, Harry teria terminado com a Luna. Além de que Fred, Sirius, Lupin e Nymphadora não morreriam, e eu faria Albus Severus e Lily Luna se amarem!

**Nota de Autora: **Ai ai, nem preciso dizer que eu amei escrever essa fic, certo? Sério, ela é meu puro orgulho! E se não gostam de incesto, eu sinto muito, mas nada posso fazer quanto a isso, porque AS/LL é simplesmente um amor! A propósito, uma boa é ler essa fic ao som da música Aqua, da Yoko Shimomura, da OST de Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Acho que ela retrata bem o que eu senti ao escrever essa fic.

x-x-x

**Sob a chuva**

Lily só queria ir para longe. Sumir daquele lugar, não importava como. O som e as luzes do baile de primavera que ocorria em Hogwarts ficavam para trás à medida que a moça andava pelos terrenos lamacentos da escola. Lá dentro estava quente e aconchegante, enquanto a chuva tratava de castigar a festa do lado de fora. Para a ruiva, aquela chuva podia levar tudo e a todos no Salão Principal.

Aquilo pelo qual passara fora ridículo, humilhante. Armado justamente contra ela. Sair com Damian McGinty não era uma má ideia. Ele era bonito e galante, do tipo que qualquer garota morreria por ele. Brotar a semente do namoro fora fácil, e tudo parecia bem. Até aquele maldito baile. Foi naquela festa odiosa que o rapaz a humilhou na frente de Hogwarts inteira. Ela simplesmente fora usada e dispensada como um objeto qualquer.

Talvez devesse ter escutado quando disseram que ela devia esperar por ele próximo à mesa de bebidas. Talvez se nunca tivesse se aproximado do corredor do primeiro andar, nunca o teria visto aos braços de outra.

Porém, o pior do que o fato de que ele tinha que fazer o anúncio do término de seu relacionamento na frente de todos para quem quisesse ouvir, com o olhar vago e a voz fria dirigida a ela foi por ele nunca tê-la gostado de verdade, dito coisas horrorosas e que ela o serviu bem, para chegar até outra garota. Aquilo a destruiu por dentro da pior maneira.

Não quis chorar, pois nunca mostraria fraqueza na frente de todos, tampouco queria olhar para ninguém. Deu as costas para a decoração do Salão, e saiu correndo. Não iria para o seu quarto, pois a procurariam lá, e a ruiva não queria ninguém. Queria apenas... Fugir. E assim o fez.

Descia a escada íngreme que levava à cabana do velho Hagrid, quando o salto mediano de uma de suas sandálias quebrou, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair sobre os joelhos, sujando parte do vestido, um tomara-que-caia da cor salmão com alguns simples bordados em pedras brilhantes no busto justo, começando a ser mais solto num ponto sobre os quadris, de lama. Fez o possível para não chorar. Não ainda. Alguém poderia vê-la ali. Tirou as duas sandálias e as jogou por ali, continuando o caminho com os pés descalços.

A casa do professor estava totalmente escura, indicando que ele ainda estava na festa. Isso a permitiu respirar aliviada, pois ninguém a impediria de se distanciar mais ainda. A Floresta Negra estava um pouco mais adiante, e com certeza nenhuma pessoa iria até ali procurar por ela, ou era assim que pensava, já que poucos se atreviam a adentrá-la.

A cada passo para dentro daquele lugar, sentia que a chuva caía em menor intensidade, já que parte dos pingos era retida pelas folhas que havia nos galhos mais altos das árvores. Tudo estava calmo ali. Aquele lugar estava completamente alheio ao que se passava no castelo.

Os pés nus em contato com a terra úmida lhe deixavam com um pouco de frio, mas ao mesmo tempo mais calma. Dirigiu o olhar para o alto, vendo as nuvens carregadas por entre as frestas que as folhas deixavam. Distraída, não percebia que caminho tomava, e aquele com certeza era a menor das suas preocupações.

Após algum tempo, que ela julgou ser uma eternidade, encostou-se a um tronco de árvore, onde a mistura úmida de musgo e seiva tocava-lhe os ombros e as costelas descobertas. Naquele momento de solidão, silenciosa e escura, permitiu-se chorar. Chorou por toda a dor que sentia. Pela primeira vez em tempos, deixou-se mostrar a fraqueza. Seus soluços começavam a ficar mais altos, mas Lily não ligava para isso. Ajoelhou-se ali e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem livremente, enquanto a chuva caía sobre a garota, parecendo que chorava por ela. Ninguém a acharia naquele lugar. Podia fazer tudo o que quisesse.

O vento assobiou ali perto, e as folhas farfalharam. E com os sons, trazia também os passos, aparentemente apressados, de alguém, não muito distante de onde ela se encontrava. A ruiva levantou a cabeça por um momento, tateando o corpo com as duas mãos, até lembrar de que não estava em posse de sua varinha.

A jovem se levantou e continuou encarando as árvores adiante. Os passos continuavam vindo, e pareciam mais próximos. Ela sabia bem que havia centauros, unicórnios e outras criaturas que viviam ali, mas eles não sabiam dela. E ainda sim, não queria ser achada.

Voltou a correr pela floresta, mas o vestido atrapalhava bastante no movimento das pernas. Parou por um instante e rasgou a saia na altura do joelho, dando-lhe mais mobilidade. Deixou o pedaço de tecido de lado, e continuou se afastando. Tentava não olhar para trás. Contudo, acabara o fazendo, para ver se alguém a seguia. Porém, algo espinhoso, provavelmente alguma lasca grande de madeira de uma das raízes havia atingido o peito do pé direito, fazendo-a tropeçar bruscamente.

Sentou-se o mais rápido que podia e olhou para o estrago que havia feito. Um corte havia sido aberto em um dos joelhos, por onde jorrava um filete de sangue. O pé direito latejava, e Lily podia sentir os olhos lacrimejando. Mas não choraria. Tentou se levantar, mas a queda aparentemente torcera seu tornozelo. Agora estava ali, sozinha e sem poder fugir dali.

Os passos se aproximavam com cautela. A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o medo.

- Quem está ai? - perguntou, tentando soar imponente e destemida, mas talvez o tremor na voz a tenha traído.

O silêncio pairou por segundos que pareceram infinitas horas, até que uma pequena luz tremeluzente aparecia por entre os troncos das árvores, e se aproximava com certa pressa. A luminosidade machucou um pouco a visão da ruiva, que instintivamente fechou os olhos e os protegeu com as mãos.

Aparentemente, a pessoa que trazia a luz desviou um pouco dela, provavelmente percebendo o que teria causado. Lily voltou a abrir os olhos, piscando-os rapidamente para se acostumarem com a recente luminosidade. Sua cabeça correu para a pessoa que trazia a luz, e lá encontrou um rapaz alto, trajando uma calça preta, camiseta branca e colete cinzento de um traje a rigor, com cabelos negros, molhados e colados à face, e com os olhos verdes a encarando.

- Lil... - a voz de Albus Severus quebrou o silêncio.

- Mas o que dia...

E a ruiva não pôde completar sua frase, pois o irmão se apressara para abaixar-se e tomar à jovem nos braços, em um abraço protetor. Ela não conseguira reagir contra aquele gesto, só restando a aceitá-lo e retribuí-lo.

Contudo, Albus se desvencilhou um pouco, encarando a caçula com um olhar indignado.

- Você quer me matar? - perguntou incrédulo, enquanto Lily encolhia-se e evitava olhá-lo. - Não sabe o que eu corri para achá-la. Rose está morta de preocupação, e Hugo deve estar no castelo ainda te procurando. Que tipo de loucura tentou fazer?

Ela não respondeu. Ficou pensativa por algum momento, antes de lançar um olhar triste e decepcionado para o mais velho.

- Al, eu... Deixe-me em paz, tudo bem? Preciso ficar sozinha. - ela declarou, por fim.

O irmão a encarou como se a moça tivesse dito algum tipo de insanidade.

- Sinto em dizer Lil, mas eu não saio por ai pela chuva para ser dispensado assim. - ele falou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar a jovem. - Vamos.

Lily abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar para a terra negra da floresta. Sentiu a dor mais forte do que nunca nos pés quando tentara movê-los.

- Eu não posso voltar... - a garota disse, com a voz oscilando entre a dor e a tristeza. - Meu pé está doendo muito.

Albus sentira seu coração doer. Ver a irmã daquele jeito era pior do que qualquer coisa. Olhou em volta e lembrou-se de uma coisa. Voltou para a jovem à sua frente e pediu para que ela se apoiasse nele.

Sem questionar, a ruiva apoiou delicadamente os braços sobre os ombros do mais velho, enquanto ele tratou de segurá-la delicadamente em seu colo. Sem contar para onde a levaria, Lily apenas aninhou-se nos braços dele, tentando ignorar a dor e o cansaço que tentavam vencê-la naquele momento. A chuva parecia dar uma pequena trégua, apenas contendo-se com uma garoa.

O moreno andou por alguns metros, até avistar uma clareira, que ao se aproximarem, mostrou ser à margem de um rio que corria por ali. Não muito longe da beirada, havia uma pedra um pouco irregular, onde Albus tratou de pousar a caçula ali com cuidado.

O rapaz se ajoelhou em frente à irmã. Os seus dedos correram ligeiramente pelos pés dela, avaliando as feridas. Várias lascas menores de árvores estavam cravadas no peito dos pés nus, misturando o vermelho do sangue de uma ponta aguçada que adentrara profundamente a carne com o marrom escuro da mistura de terra e folhas molhadas. As pernas claras também estavam manchadas, em especial de lama, com o líquido viscoso escorrendo pela extensão unindo-se à mistura em uma delas. Quando os dedos passaram pelo tornozelo direito, ele ouviu Lily fazer um muxoxo de dor.

Albus colocou-se de joelhos, e retirou a barra da camisa branca que estava por dentro das calças, arrancando dois pedaços de tamanhos consideráveis e algumas pequenas tiras do tecido branco. Levou um dos pedaços maiores até a água gelada, molhando-o e torcendo o excesso. Voltou para a caçula, e em silêncio, começou a limpar os pés com sutileza. Enquanto limpava, sentiu a lasca maior roçar por entre os dedos. Olhou para a ruiva.

- Isto pode doer um pouco. - ele avisou, voltando a fitar a ponta da madeira.

Tocou o objeto pontiagudo, e tentando segurá-lo por entre o dedo indicador e polegar, o rapaz começou a puxá-lo.

Lily saberia que aquilo seria insuportável. Contudo, não queria chorar. Fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar que um grito lhe escapasse pela boca. Os segundos pareciam se passar lentamente naquele momento de dor. Não podia evitar que seus olhos marejassem.

A moça sentiu mais uma vez a água fria sob o pé descalço, para logo em seguida senti-lo frio e ardendo, provavelmente por causa da lasca presa. O pensamento de que o irmão talvez o tivesse tirado invadiu-lhe a mente.

Reunindo um pouco de coragem, ela deixou de morder o lábio, que agora passava a ter um leve gosto de ferro, e abriu os olhos devagar, esperando que tudo tivesse acabado. A única coisa que viu foi o rosto do irmão próximo do seu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Doeu? - o rapaz questionou.

- S-só um pouco. - ela conseguiu responder.

- A propósito, - ele avisou. - o seu lábio está sangrando.

E sem esperar que a moça pudesse reagir, Albus passou o polegar pelo lábio dela, limpando o filete vermelho. Lily abaixou a cabeça, para que ele não a visse corar, e sussurrou um agradecimento.

O garoto sorriu mais uma vez, jogando a lasca manchada de sangue para o lado, voltando a um segundo pedaço de tecido branco, já que o primeiro estava inteiramente sujo, e o enrolou em torno da ferida, apertando o máximo que conseguiu, para que o sangramento estancasse logo.

Ajoelhou-se, passando as costas da mão esquerda pela testa para enxugar o pouco do suor e água da chuva. Logo voltou sua atenção para o outro pé, que estava torcido. Seus olhos verdes correram pela terra ao redor, na procura de galhos mais lisos, secos e livre de lascas. Encontrou dois ramos de tamanho médio. Retirou de um dos bolsos um canivete, o mesmo que pertencera ao pai anos antes, e tentou ajustá-los para fazer uma tala improvisada.

A jovem apenas se limitava observava o mais velho. Não entendia como ele conseguia ser tão cuidadoso naquele momento. Nunca o vira concentrado dessa forma. E aquela visão do rapaz cuidando de seus pés descalços machucados não deixaria sua mente tão cedo.

- Está terminado, irmãzinha. - Albus falou, despertando a ruiva de seus devaneios.

Ela olhou para os pés. Um estava enfaixado, enquanto o outro era mantido por duas talas precárias mantidas por tiras de pano branco, limitando os movimentos.

- Obrigada, Al. - agradeceu, e olhou o céu noturno, que anunciava outra chuva a qualquer momento.

O moreno apenas acenara em agradecimento. Pondo-se de pé, pegou sua varinha e apontou para cima, lançando fagulhas para o alto, que explodiram e riscaram o céu de vermelho.

- Pronto. - ele comentou. - Não deve demorar muito para que alguém apareça para nos buscar.

Ajoelhou-se à frente da irmã, sorrindo para ela. A ruiva apenas retribuiu o sorriso, com um ar pensativo.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu saí? - a caçula questionou, sem olhar o rapaz.

- Bem... - o outro começou, pensando no que iria dizer. - Após você ter corrido sem dar atenção aos seus primos ou ao seu irmão, que gritavam o seu nome, eu dei um belo soco naquela cara idiota de Damian McGinty. A garota que estava com ele ficou horrorizada, e tentava intervir. No fim, eu o azarei, e agora ele deve estar na enfermaria. Depois disso, eu e Hugo saímos para procurá-la, enquanto Rose esperava por você no Salão Principal, caso decidisse voltar.

Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir minimamente ao ouvir aquilo. Aliviava um pouco a sua dor, mesmo que não apagasse a humilhação, e por hora bastaria.

- E posso te confessar uma coisa? - o rapaz perguntou, com uma sombra de um sorriso invadindo-lhe os lábios, como se confessasse uma travessura, enquanto a irmã aproximava-se dele para ouvir. - Aquele cara não te merece. Acho-o um babaca.

- Ah, obrigada por concordar, Al. - a ruiva disse um pouco divertida.

Albus sorriu. Pelo menos pudera alegrar a garota, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Para ele, apenas a caçula importava. Mas algo doía internamente. Por mais que desejasse, jamais teria o sorriso dela para si.

Levou a sua mão esquerda para tocar o rosto da garota. Ela apenas o encarou de maneira confusa, enquanto o moreno lançou um esboço de um sorriso. Acariciou levemente seu rosto, apreciando a maciez de sua pele, que estava molhada e coberta em parte pela maquiagem borrada.

- O que você está fazendo? - Lily perguntou, olhando o mais velho, que apenas a fitava serenamente.

- Ah Lil... - Albus começou a dizer, sem dar atenção ao que ela dissera. - Quando vai perceber que nenhum homem é digno de tê-la? Todos eles a fazem chorar. Aquele quem realmente a merece nunca te faria derramar uma lágrima.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, confusa. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz não saía.

- Porque tem que ser tão errado? - o rapaz questionou, mais para si do que para ela.

- Do que você está falando? - a garota conseguiu perguntar, falando baixo.

- Não chore, pois isso me machuca tanto quanto uma maldição Cruciatus. - ele comentou, enquanto levava seus dedos da bochecha dela para uma mecha do cabelo ruivo, e colocando-a por trás da orelha. - Talvez pior do que isso seja o fato de amar e não ser correspondido. Como dói. E nada posso fazer, pois a prezo demais para perdê-la por culpa de um sentimento tão tolo.

Lily tentava compreender as palavras do outro, mas só fazia tudo ficar mais confuso. O olhar que Albus Severus lançava a ela era triste e cheia de dor e conflito interno.

- Lil. - o irmão a chamou, com sua voz saindo rouca e num tom desesperado, segurando o seu queixo delicadamente para olhá-la nos olhos.

Não podia desviar. E se deu conta disso quando percebeu que o rosto dele se aproximava lentamente.

Albus não parecia mais ter controle sobre si, e pouco se importava. A pele macia de sua irmã era um imã. O cheiro que seus cabelos exalavam era inebriante. Não tardou para que sentisse sua respiração acelerada e trêmula.

Uma briga interna queria enlouquecê-lo naquele momento. Não devia fazer isto, pois era errado em todos os ângulos. Mas ela estava ali, e não conseguia mais resistir a tal tentação. Mesmo que não a tivesse depois daquilo, ele pelo menos queria saber qual o sabor que os lábios dela possuíam.

Cereja. Tão tentadores e doces como uma cereja, mesmo com o leve gosto de ferro que restara após limpar o filete de sangue. Era esse o sabor que os lábios de Lily Luna tinham. E como era viciante. Seu desejo aumentava a cada segundo, mas nada poderia fazer quanto a isso naquela hora. Sentiu cada canto de sua boca da melhor maneira que pôde. Memorizou cada gesto daqueles minutos que pareciam tão eternos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ligeiros.

E foi com relutância que o moreno se separou dela. Soltou seu queixo, ajeitou-se sobre os joelhos, colocando-se na altura de seus olhos, e a abraçou. Podia perceber que ela estava confusa e assustada. Mas não tinha mais volta. Não naquela hora.

Afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Lily, sentindo mais uma vez o entorpecente cheiro dos cabelos ruivos.

- Al... - ela começou, porém, fora interrompida por ele.

- Shh. - o rapaz falou, e passou a olhar para ela. - Ah, Lil... - e uma de suas mãos acariciou mais uma vez suas bochechas. - Não consigo mais. Sinto muito, eu tentei, mas não dá.

- O que não dá mais?

- Eu a amo Lil. Sempre amei. - ele disse num sussurro contido de tristeza. - Tentei esquecê-la, porém, isso é simplesmente impossível. É errado, eu sei. Mas não importa. Nada mais importa. Apenas você. Não sabe o quanto eu imaginei tê-la em meus braços e poder dizer que te amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo...

E o mais velho fora interrompido por uma tapa que a caçula dera. O rosto dele ardia no local onde ela lhe batera. Olhou-a surpreso, e viu que ela o encarava com espanto e descrença.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - a garota questionou, franzindo os lábios. - Isso é loucura, Albus Severus! Eu o amo muito, mas nunca da forma como você talvez me ame. E você não me merece. Com certeza vai encontrar outra garota muito melhor do que eu, pela qual se apaixonará e que vai saber retribuir esse sentimento que sente por mim.

- Não diga isso, Lil, por favor. - ele pediu numa súplica. - Jamais haveria alguém como você.

Lily se limitou apenas a dar um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda sim cheio de tristeza, e o fitou.

- Essa é a verdade, Al. A única coisa que lhe resta fazer é aceitá-la.

Albus queria gritar, tentar convencê-la do contrário. Contudo, a única resposta que deu à caçula foi o mais doloroso dos silêncios. Por fim, desviou o olhar dela para um arbusto não muito distante.

Já não sabia o que dizer. Olhou de relance para a ruiva, que fitava o céu coberto de nuvens escuras, anunciando a chegada em breve de uma nova chuva. Naquele momento, ele gostaria de saber o que ela tanto pensava.

- Albus? - alguém não muito distante gritou. - Lily?

Os irmãos viraram a cabeça em direção da voz. Das árvores surgiram Hugo e Scorpius, com as varinhas levantadas e iluminadas na ponta.

O moreno se afastou da irmã, levantando-se e olhando os dois recém-chegados se aproximarem da ruiva.

Hugo se aproximou, ajoelhando-se de frente para a prima e vendo seus pés.

- Bem, se apoie em mim. - o ruivo pediu.

Lily apenas obedeceu, em silêncio, e viu seu primo pegá-la no colo. Olhou de relance para o irmão, que a evitava, mas ainda era perceptível ver a tristeza em seus olhos verdes, que outrora eram mais alegres e reconfortantes.

Aninhou-se ali, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Hugo, deixando-se entregar ao cansaço e à esperança de tentar esquecer aquele dia.

Albus apenas viu de relance a garota se distanciar com um aperto no coração.

- Você está bem? - Scorpius perguntou.

Ele apenas se limitou a assentir. O loiro o chamou para ir embora, e sem esperá-lo, caminhou para alcançar Hugo e Lily um pouco mais à frente.

Albus fitou o rio distraidamente por alguns segundos, antes de sentir as pequenas gotas d'água cair sobre o rosto. Olhou para cima, e uma nova chuva chegava para castigar os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Alguns diziam que a chuva sempre vinha nos piores momentos. E naquele caso, ela viera também para chorar pelo rapaz. Ele não se importou muito que se molhasse. Na verdade, nada mais importava.

O rapaz havia perdido aquela quem mais lhe era importante. Sabia que, depois daquela noite, Lily não o olharia mais como antigamente. Provavelmente o evitaria. E tudo havia sido culpa dele e de seu egoísmo. Jamais sentiria a caçula em seus braços ou veria seus sorrisos novamente. A única coisa que lhe restaria seria a lembrança dos lábios com sabor de cereja que ela possuía.

Suspirando pesadamente, Albus começou a caminhar na direção onde Hugo havia levado a sua irmã, e seguindo-os a caminho de Hogwarts. Nada mais lhe restava a fazer.


End file.
